1. Field
The disclosure relates to a touch window and a display including the same.
2. Background
A touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch to an image displayed on a display by an input device such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances. The touch panel may be typically classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel.
In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of capacitance when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel between electrodes.
When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a smaller model touch panel. Further, a demand for a flexible or bendable touch panel has increased due to increased user experience.